Master Nadia
"It Better To Fight The Deep Sea Creature Manny Take My Reward For Your Help" Master Nadia has spent years studying the Creature Realm, its inhabitants, and the Veil that protects the two worlds from each other. Nadia's focus and dedication to research is a natural fit with her specialized understanding of the Water Civilization and its appreciation of knowledge. From her research lab in the Dojo Library, Nadia orders and catalogs creature information on summoning tablets, and controls who learns the secrets she uncovers with her swarm of Cyber Viruses. On missions, Nadia partner with Slashjoker, her Jokeful Gillman and also Nadia common enemy is Queen Bee Role As the Water Clans Master, Nadia teachs her Diviners to use their Storm powers to defeat Dark Hydra and plus also Nadia teach her Water Students to build Weapons and Techology and as also Master Nadia was there to stop Darkspella for imprisoned the Dark World monsters Master Nadia protects Lloyd from the Water creature named Maxwell Z and as also Nadia was very sure about the Water creatures was crused by Darkspella's evil dark magic and also Nadia want Manny to defend Lloyd from any danger will cost the Centurions to fight off any Darkness creatures that they try to stop them for finding the Gold Gauntlet Nadia Profile Name: Affiliation: Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons ??? ??? Civilization: Water Family Slashjoker ( Pet ) Roosevelt Darkpitch ( Lover ) Vivian Lobarchevsky ( Daughter ) Nana Lobarchevsky ( Daughter ) Mariko Lobarchevsky ( Daughter ) Daedalus Lobarchevsky ( Father ) Porlyusica Lobarchevsky ( Sister ) Bellerophon Lobarchevsky ( Brother ) Hercules Lobarchevsky ( Brother ) Iolas Lobarchevsky ( Brother ) Bette Lobarchevsky ( Niece ) Presonally Creature Seakai, Submarine Soldier ( partner ) Concentric Battler, the Great Conductor Gaulzaganta, Spirit of the Woodland Ridges Pacific Rim, World Reset Trueshinra Premium Chirico Moon Midnight Crawler Battle Neptaras, Super Divine Dragon Colorful Mecha Max Geyser Filler Robo Concurion Angler Cluster Rusalka, Aqua Chaser Scavenging Cenophor Acolytes Aaron Garcia Susie Gryphonbane Boris Tallstaff Alpha Garcia Felix Artur Gryphonbane Dumon Nasch Wendy Marvell Caswell Francis Nelson Andrews Hayden Garcia Electra Stormcloud Emmanuel Garcia Chris Hughes Frost Beast Deck Master Nadia uses Water civilizations deck. her deck called The Water Stealth. Submarine Labor Noble Enforcer x4 Episode Appearance Manny Easy Became Jonin Spells Nadia's Cross Gears Submarine Labor - Nadia's main cross gear Noble Enforcer - Nadia's Water cross gear Ice Lance - Paladin Spear - Nadia's Water cross gear Saving Sword - Memory Accela - Nadia's Water cross gear Equipments Shogun Master Nadia use the Shark shogun to defeat the Darkness Army Gallery Nadia5 Large.jpg Nadia3 Large.jpg|"Why You Don't Like About Your Sister Manny?" Nadia Questioned Manny About His Sister Char 82193.jpg Nadia1_Large.jpg|Nadia Explains To Master The Water Art To Manny When Chavez Is Listening To Nadia's Explainable Information How To Master The Water Art Nadia4_Large.jpg Nadia by xjkenny-d5qe6u5.jpg Nadia7 Large.jpg Nadia6 Large.jpg Nadia2 Large.jpg Nadia7.JPG NadiaChavez.jpg C1841e19dlu2.jpg KLKzIqp.jpg MV5BMTYzNDI3MTY3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTI0MDIyMjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg 5899743 Zm8df.jpg KaijuSpiritzedPart1 Nadia.jpg|Nadia questioning Choten Minions where is her Sister was planning SpiritofKaijudo Masters.png Kaijudo--rise-of-the-duel-masters-ep18-box-cover-habc0140625083012305.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Water Clans Category:NPC Category:Council Of Masters Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Clans Leaders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Teachers Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Water Category:Siblings Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Arts Masters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Civilization Duel Masters Category:Shoguns Users Category:Manny's Masters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Female Characters Category:Clans Masters Category:Storm Duel Masters Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Main Characters Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Kaijudo Centurions Category:Water Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:The Order Bosses Category:Water Dragon Masters Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Water Element Centurions Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Foggernaut Class Centurions